1911-12 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1911-12 Ontario Hockey Association's Junior Season: There were two parts - the group play and then the provincial playoffs involving the group winners. =Group Play= Group 1 Trenton 5-1-0-10 Belleville 4-2-0- 8 Kingston 3-3-0- 6 Picton 0-6-0- 0 Group 2 Peterborough 5-0-0-10 43-30 Coburg 4-2-0- 8 23-18 Port Hope 1-4-0- 2 11-31 Lindsay 1-5-0- 2 26-24 Lindsay defaulted on Jan. 16. Group 3 Section A Oshawa 2-0-0-4 42- 2 Whitby 0-2-0-0 2-42 Section B Toronto Argonauts 4-0-0-8 Toronto Roscoes 2-2-0-4 Toronto Lourdes 0-4-0-8 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Oshawa' 6 Argonauts 4 *'Oshawa' 6 Argonauts 2 Oshawa beat Toronto Argonauts 12 goals to 6. Group 4 University of Toronto 7-0-0-14 Toronto Simcoes 6-2-0-12 Upper Canada College 2-5-0- 4 St Michaels College 2-6-0- 4 St Andrews College 1-5-0- 2 Group 5 Toronto Amateur Athletic Club 3-0-0-6 50-17 Newmarket 2-2-0-4 15-20 Parkdale Canoe Club 0-3-0-0 12-40 Group 6 Toronto Canoe Club 6-0-0-12 West Toronto Victorias 4-2-0- 8 Toronto St Helens 2-4-0- 4 Brampton 0-6-0- 0 Brampton defaulted Jan. 15. Group 7 Berlin 3-1-0-6 21-13 Galt 2-2-0-4 21-20 Preston 1-3-0-2 12-21 Group 8 Woodstock 6-0-0-12 London 3-3-0- 6 Ingersoll 2-4-0- 4 Simcoe 1-5-0- 2 Group 9 Seaforth 4-0-0-8 St. Marys 2-2-0-4 Stratford 0-4-0-0 Group 10 Alvinston 3-0-0-6 24-11 Sarnia 0-3-0-0 11-24 Group 11 Collingwood 2-0-0-4 28- 4 Meaford 0-2-0-0 4-28 Group 12 Section A Orillia 4-0-0-8 40- 8 Midland 1-2-0-2 13-28 Barrie 0-3-0-0 9-26 Section B Gravenhurst 2-0-0-4 35- 5 Huntsville 0-2-0-0 5-35 Group Final ''2 games total goals *'Orillia' 5 Gravenhurst 2 *'Orillia' 11 Gravenhurst 2 Orillia beat Gravenhurst 16 goals to 4. Group 13 Dundalk 2-1-0-4 13-14 Markdale 1-2-0-2 14-13 Markdale defaulted. =Provincial Playoffs= First Round 2 games total goals *'Peterborough' 12 Trenton 5 *'Trenton' 2 Peterborough 1 Peterborough beat Trenton 13 goals to 7. *Orillia 5 Collingwood 5 *'Orillia' 8 Collingwood 4 Orillia beat Collingwood 13 goals to 9. *'Woodstock' 14 Alvinston 7 *'Woodstock' 31 Alvinston 1 Woodstock beat Alvinston 45 goals to 8. *'Toronto Canoe Club' 16 Dundalk 1 *Second game defaulted Toronto Canoe Club beat Dundalk 16 goals to 1. *'Oshawa' 13 Toronto Amateur Athletic Club 6 *'Oshawa' 17 Toronto Amateur Athletic Club 8 Oshawa beat Toronto Amateur Athletic Club 30 goals to 14, *'Seaforth' 4 Berlin 3 *'Berlin' 7 Seaforth 3 Berlin beat Seaforth 10 goals to 7. University of Toronto, bye. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals *'Orillia' 9 University of Toronto 4 *'Orillia' 5 University of Toronto 4 Orillia beat University of Toronto 14 goals to 5. *'Woodstock' 9 Berlin 5 *'Berlin' 10 Woodstock 2 Berlin beat Woodstock 15 goals to 11. *'Toronto Canoe Club' 11 Oshawa 0 *'Toronto Canoe Club' 6 Oshawa 3 Toronto Canoe Club beat Oshawa 17 goals to 3. Peterborough, bye Semi Finals 2 games total goals *'Toronto Canoe Club' 10 Berlin 1 *Toronto Canoe Club 2 Berlin 2 Toronto Canoe Club beat Berlin 12 goals to 3. *'Orillia' 8 Peterborough 2 *'Orillia' 9 Peterborough 8 Orillia beat Peterborough 17 goals to 10. Final 2 games total goals *'Toronto Canoe Club' 7 Orillia 2 *'Orillia' 5 Toronto Canoe Club 3 Toronto Canoe Club beat Orillia 10 goals to 7. =Team Photos= 11-12StMikesJunior.jpg|St Michaels College 11-12MarkdaleJr.jpg|Markdale =Game Ads= 11-12OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 11-12OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See also= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1912 in hockey